Obra de Arte, en castellano
by XL Nozes
Summary: "Ella nunca pareció hermosa. Ella parecía una... una obra de arte. Y las obras de arte no fueron hechas para ser hermosas, fueron hechas para te hacer sentir algo." Acerca de los momentos en que Hermione Granger ha cambiado la vida de Draco Malfoy. Alerta: La cubierta es una obra de Marissa, que se puede encontrar en DeviantArt como 3pica.


**Resumen:** "Ella nunca pareció hermosa. Parecía una... una obra de arte. Y las obras de arte no fueron hechas para ser hermosas, fueron hechas para te hacer sentir algo." Acerca de los momentos en que Hermione Granger ha cambiado la vida de Draco Malfoy.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter, libros y películas, no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Post-Hogwarts. Ignora el epílogo.

Siempre pensé que había un poco de Marx en Granger, por todo el movimiento que ella causó con los elfos. No habría mejor personaje que sufrir las consecuencias de un pequeño Marx que Malfoy, alguien que, en la saga original, parece hacer las cosas más por obligación que por convicción. Así que me aproveché de eso.

**Advertencia2**: No creo que la transformación de Malfoy sería rápida. Y considero que es necesario discutir cada paso. Por lo tanto, hay tramos largos que pueden ser agotadores. Los encontré necesarios.

**Advertencia3:** Hay un amigo mío que siempre dice que la verdadera política se hace en una mesa de bar. Él no lo verá, pero esa historia es para él, mi padrino de militancia, el tipo que me hizo creer que un mundo mejor es posible y que puedo participar en su construcción (y que me enseñó el concepto de táctica-dos, que Hermione utiliza en toda la historia).

* * *

**Obra de Arte**

_por XLNozes_

_para Rafael_

* * *

_"En el arte, sólo importa una cosa: lo que no se puede explicar."_ - Braque, Georges

* * *

Las paredes del Ministerio eran las mismas de siempre, las escaleras no habían cambiado. Los frisos, los crujidos. Sus zapatos italianos, presionando la madera, pulidas ha tiempos.

Fue en una curva.

Iba a ser una curva cualquiera. La esquina de una pared en el pasillo de las salas de reuniones.

Atrapó a ambos por sorpresa.

A toda prisa, mirando a sus zapatos, los reflejos de años en la batalla los había salvado de una colisión inmediata. Horas más tarde, él juraría que sus ropas habían llegado a tocarse en el pecho. Juraría que sólo había sorpresa en los ojos asustados de ella, que lo habían observado por un segundo antes de volverse a la pared.

Los reflejos habían hecho a ambos lanzar-se en la dirección opuesta de la colisión, uno pie atrás, preparado para equilibrar el golpe de la fuerza excesiva. Zapatos italianos bien hechos tenían esta capacidad de asegurar la fricción contra el suelo, manteniéndolo estable y listo para comenzar la caminata apresurada.

Los zapatos de las mujeres no tienen este poder. O tal vez fue el salto alto.

Lo relevante es que, después del susto, vio como la mano derecha de ella buscó el apoyo de la misma esquina que había provocado su encuentro, mientras la izquierda se contentó con lanzarse a sí misma en el aire. Su tobillo izquierdo había resbalado y se inclinó hacia un lado impulsando su cuerpo hacia el piso y hacia la pared opuesta a la que había causado la confusión.

En el segundo siguiente, la mano izquierda de ella fue jalada y, en lugar de seguir el trayecto predeterminado, ella se acercó a él. Utilizó su mano izquierda para estabilizarla, sosteniendo la lateral del cuerpo de la mujer, sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que él mismo la había jalado.

Una pausa siguió, mientras ambos se certificaron que no habría caída. El cuello de ella se echó hacia atrás y Draco repitió el movimiento con más fuerza, lazándose de un tirón en la dirección opuesta y soltando cualquier contacto físico entre los dos.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

Los ojos no eran como en las historias, no eran las ventanas del alma. Mirándola a los orbes marrones, no obtenía respuestas. Labios masculinos se separaron, pensando más que diciendo algo que pudiera justificar o encubrir el hecho de que se le había soltado como si se hubiera quemado. O cómo se sintiera asco.

Las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaron y las laterales de los labios subieron ligeramente, como si ella intentara una sonrisa.

"Gracias," dijo ella, sin dudarlo, asintiendo con la cabeza. La voz de liderazgo del mundo mágico, la voz de alguien que iba a cambiar paradigmas.

Tragó saliva e imitó el movimiento.

Sin más palabras, la figura femenina pasó por su lado, en la dirección de donde había venido.

Draco miró sobre su hombro derecho.

La incómoda sensación de no saber lo que ella había pensado sobre en alejamiento repentino de él. Justificación común es el conjunto de principios que habían guiado sus acciones durante la adolescencia. Ella no tenía información para pensar lo contrario. Y Draco no tenía justificación para lo que había hecho. Tal vez, en efecto, algo de la repugnancia que sentía nunca se había desvanecido. Pero lo más preocupante era pensar que, a pesar de concluir esto, sin embargo, ella había sonreído y agradecido.

Un repentino recuerdo de que era tarde le hizo volver al camino.

Después de 10 años de graduados, esta fue la primera vez que había tenido contacto con Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**Entonces… Soy brasileña y nunca he tenido clases de castellano. Esta é mi primera tentativa de traducción. Como ustedes pueden ver, acepto ayuda :D**

**Hasta!**


End file.
